Литература Болганио
Список многочисленных произведений литературы, написанных в Болганио. Все они охватывали разные стороны жизни, в том числе то, как общественность воспринимала события, вызванные сосудами греха. Литература веками влияла на общество континента. A list of the numerous written works produced in Болганио. Covering a wide range of forms and mediums, many of them display the public's perception of incidents caused by the vessels of sin, and have impacted the continent's society at large over the centuries. Freezis Fairy Tales Сказки Фризис Темный ворон и три лисички Сказка, написанная известной писательницей Юкиной Фризис. История была издана между 500 и 504 годом. Вскоре получила популярность во время первой же публикации и принесла молодой писательнице много поклонников. A fairy tale written by the famous novelist Yukina Freezis and published sometime between EC 500 and EC 504. It gained great popularity during its original publication and earned the young novelist many fans.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Мой любовный романс с лягушкой Сказка, написанная Юкиной Фризис. Была опубликована приблизительно в 500 году. По сюжету змей пытается догнать лягушку, чтобы выразить ей свои чувства - история заканчивается трагически. Юкина написала эту сказку в раннем возрасте и очень удивила отца своим талантом к писательству. A fairy tale written by Yukina Freezis and published circa EC 500. It tells of how a snake tries to get a frog to return his feelings for her, but the romance ends tragically. Written in Yukina's youth, it greatly impressed her father and demonstrated her skill in writing at a young age.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Final Chapter Парад Красных башмаков Сказка, написанная Юкиной Фризис. Была опубликована незадолго до её смерти. История повествует о похождениях Парада Теней - банде преступников в красных башмаках, которые грабили и разоряли каждый город на своем пути. В конце рассказа власти схватили участников Парада Теней и казнили их, заставив идти в раскаленных до красна железных башмаках. A fairy tale written by Yukina Freezis and published sometime before her death. It portrayed the adventures of the Shadow Parade, a band of criminals wearing red shoes that raped and pillaged the towns they passed. At the end of the tale, the Shadow Parade is captured by authorities and executed via "parading" in red-hot iron shoes.Evils Court Booklet - Shadow Parade Древесная Дева Сказка, написанная Юкиной Фризис. Была опубликована незадолго до её смерти. Юкина написала эту истории на основе собственных воспоминаний о Клариссе и Микаэле. История повествует об одинокой женщине с белыми волосами и том, как древесный бог ответил на её просьбу дать ей друга. A fairy tale written by Yukina Freezis and published sometime before her death. Inspired by Yukina's personal experiences with Clarith and Michaela, it tells the story of a lonely white-haired woman whose wish for a friend was granted by the tree god.The Daughter of Evil: Wiegenlied of Green - Prologue Дочь Зла Сказка, написанная Юкиной Фризис. Вдохновлена ранними воспоминаниями Юкины и её исследованиях о Рилиан Люцифен д'Отриш. История рассказывает об эгоистичной принцессе, которую свергли разозленные подданные. Еще Фризис опубликовала роман, но с альтернативной концовкой: близкий слуга Дочери Зла поменялся с ней местами перед поимкой и казнью. Расширенная версия сказки освещала более крупный заговор за известными событиями. И сказка и роман получили всенародное признание на века после смерти Юкины. A fairy tale written by Yukina Freezis. Inspired by Yukina's personal experiences in her youth and research into Princess Riliane Lucifen d'Autriche, the tale portrayed a selfish princess overthrown by her enraged subjects. She also published a novel version with an alternative take on history, suggesting The Daughter of Evil's closest servant switched places with her before being captured and executed, and covering a larger conspiracy behind said events.The Daughter of Evil: Clôture of Yellow - Prologue Both the fairy tale and novel garnered international acclaim for centuries after Yukina's lifetime.The Daughter of Evil: Praefacio of Blue - Chapter 5 Граф и четыре Женщины Сказка, написанная известной писательницей Юкиной Фризис. Была опубликована незадолго до её смерти. История заимствует сюжет из жизни реальной исторической фигуры - графа Сатериазиса Веномании - и в её основе лежат события, в которых он принимал непосредственное участие. A fairy tale written by the famous novelist Yukina Freezis and published sometime before her death. It was inspired by the historical figure Duke Sateriasis Venomania and the event he perpetrated.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Цветок Плато Сказка, написанная Юкиной Фризис. История вдохновлена судьбой исторической личностью - графиней Микулией Калгаранд. Сюжет повествует о бывшей проститутке, которая стала цветочницей, влюбила в себя лорда и убила всех, кто знал о её прошлом. Эта история была включена в Потерянный список Фонда Фризис. A fairy tale written by Yukina Freezis. Inspired by the historical figure Countess Mikulia Calgaround, it tells the story of a former prostitute who became a florist and gained the affection of a lord, killing any who knew of her past. It was included in the Lost List of the Freezis Foundation.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Unknown Fairy Tale Неизвестная сказка Сказка, написанная Юкиной Фризис. Была опубликована незадолго до её смерти. История повествует об охотнике, который выпустил из ловушки малиновку, а она отвела его в лесной рай. Однако когда главный герой ушел из чудного места, он понял, что в мире прошел целый век. Скорбя обо всех изменениях вокруг него, в конце концов прошедшие года вернулись к нему, и он умер, страдая от старости. A fairy tale written by Yukina Freezis and published sometime before her death. It tells the story of a hunter who, after freeing a robin from a trap, is led by the robin to a forest paradise. After exiting the paradise, he discovers that more than a hundred years had already passed in the outside world. Grieving at the completely changed world, the hunter then suffered from accelerated aging shortly before dying.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot - Epilogue Неизвестная заграничная сказка Сказка, написанная Юкиной Фризис. История вдохновлена судьбой исторической личностью - Джахиме Хатсуне, и повествует об эгоистичной принцессе, которая хотела покорить весь Дзякоку, но против нее выступил молодой самурай и его союзники. A fairy tale written by Yukina Freezis. Inspired by the historical figure Jahime Hatsune, it tells the tale of a selfish princess who wanted to conquer all of Jakoku before being opposed by a young samurai and his allies.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Tailor of Enbizaka - Chapter 1, Act 3 Other Works Другие произведения Levin Bible Библия Левин A collection of sacred scriptures for the followers of the Levin religion. Its first book, Genesis, tells of the paradise of the gods and the creation of the Third Period.Seven Crimes and Punishment (story) - Prologue Meanwhile, its last book, Revelation, explains how the world created by the four gods may meet its end in four different ways, under the four Masters.Seven Crimes and Punishments (story) - Epilogue Elluka's Account Доклад Эллуки A personal account of the Venomania Event written by the mage Elluka Clockworker in EC 139. It contains Elluka's findings about the events that had transpired after investigating the women part of the Duke's harem. The account tells of how Mikulia became a prostitute, Maylis handed her child to Baron Toy Conchita, how Lukana began a new life in Eastern Bolganio while being pursued by I.R., Gumina's history with Cherubim and his brother, and the coup staged by Count Karchess Crim and Yufina Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: The Lunacy of Duke Venomania - Epilogue Evillious Travels Путешествия по Эвиллиосу An autobiography written by the Beelzenian minstrel Xenos Jaakko regarding his travels throughout Evillious during his lifetime. It includes the accounts of his encounters with Phantom Thief Platonic and her family in Calgaround.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Will Jaakko's Works A series of historical accounts concerning the Seven Deadly Sins and Banica Conchita. Written by the historian Will Jaakko, the writings tell of the connection between the vessels of sin and the numerous events in history.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Will's writings also cite Pale Noël as the first HER in history.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 In the EC 500s, Will's accounts were regarded as fictitious due to his marriage to Sanan Noi, who allegedly influenced his writings.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 1, Section 2 Vampiress Vanika Вампирша Баника A novel written by the famed author Sanan Noi during the 4th century EC. Inspired by Beelzenian folklore regarding the Disappearance of Evil Food Eater Conchita, Sanan Noi adapted them into novel form, popularizing the historical figure Banica Conchita.Waltz of Evil: The Deadly Sins of Evil Guidebook The novel tells the tale of Vanika, a vampire who had been possessed by a glass vessel of sin that turned her into an Evil Food Eater, cursed the dead to become her eternal servants via the red glass, and would wither and die if she didn't drink human blood for three days. Due to the nature of the tale, the novel was considered to be quite dark and terrifying, making it unsuitable to be read to small children.The Daughter of Evil: Praeludium of Red - Chapter 2, Section 1 Calgaround History История Калгаранда A history of the city of Calgaround and its citizens compiled by Hermann Bälz sometime during the reign of King Thorny Elphen. It lists all the citizens of Elphegort up until the point of its writing, with each citizen's entry including their date of birth, date of death, and cause of death. The book detailed the history of each feudal lord in the town, though barely touching upon any of the lords' relatives.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 New Millennium Tree Discourse Трактат о новом Тысячелетнем Древе A discourse published by Clarith during the EC 530s. Written as a reaction to the Held sect's discovery of Michaela's sapling, it declares the "reincarnated" Millennium Tree to be a protector of humanity and worthy of its love.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 7 Yukina Freezis' Memoirs Мемуары Юкины Фризис A series of biographical accounts written by Yukina Freezis sometime during the EC 540s. They detail her own personal experiences after her childhood. Included in them are her travels to Levianta and Calgaround, as well as her interactions with Kyle Marlon.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 1 Clarith's Autobiography Автобиография Клариссы A book written by Clarith published during the late EC 500s. Detailing the events of her life, it tells of her hardships before and during the Lucifenia-Elphegort War and how she eventually discovered her faith because of them.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep - Chapter 3 Schuburg Issues Выпуск Шубурга A series of newspaper issues released by the Schuburg Newspaper. The articles cover the historical figure Mikulia Calgaround, the death of the feudal lord Kaspar Blankenheim, and the mysterious epidemic in Toragay.Deadly Sins of Evil: Gift from the Princess who Brought Sleep Saintes Fauraux Issues A series of newspaper issues released by the Saintes Fauraux publication sometime during the EC 600s. They cover the opening of Milanais Theater, the debut of idol Rin Chan, the mysterious string of murders in Rolled, and the presidential scandal of Julia Abelard.Deadly Sins of Evil: Fifth Pierrot Eastern Magic Record Записи о восточной магии A compilation of stories related to magic taking place in Jakoku written by Ma sometime after the EC 840's. Part of its writings were the Enbizaka Murders caused by Kayo Sudou. The account also notes that the tailor caused an incident that shook society. Its validity is unknown.Evils Kingdom Website - Profiles Java Gazette Issues A series of newspaper issues released by the Java Gazette sometime during the EC 900s. They cover the witch trials taking place in Levianta.Deadly Sins of Evil: Judgment of Corruption - Episode 2 Ma's Scripts Сценарии Ма A series of screenplays written by Ma during the EC 980s.Evils Kingdom Booklet - Introduction Among them was a documentary showcasing the collectibles of Dark Star Bureau judge Gallerian Marlon.Evils Theater Booklet They also included "Judgment of Corruption", a screenplay about Gallerian's life that was left unfinished by the time of the Leviantan Civil War. Several of them were later written with the help of Gammon Octo and his powers of divination.Evils Court Booklet - Biography Gammon's Writings Заметки Гаммона A series of writings penned by Gammon Octo during the EC 980s. Among them were the court cases for the Master of the Court's "trials" held in Evil's Theater.Evils Court Booklet - 5 Minutes Before Court They also included Gammon's own commentaries and theories about the numerous figures in the history of Evillious.Evils Court Booklet Интересные факты Любопытно *Некоторые песни mothy существуют во вселенной Эвиллиоса как Сказки Фризис. *Several of mothy's songs exist in-universe as the Freezis Fairy Tales. Appearances Появления Примечания es:Literatura de Bolganio